world_aviationfandomcom-20200214-history
Changi International Airport
Introduction Singapore Changi Airport '''(IATA: '''SIN, ICAO: WSSS) is a major civilian airport that serves Singapore, and is one of the largest transportation hubs in Asia. It is currently rated the World's Best Airport by Skytrax for the seventh consecutive year since 2013. It is also the first Airport in the world to do so for seven consecutive years and is one of the world's busiest airports by international passenger and cargo traffic. The airport is located in Changi, at the eastern end of Singapore, approximately 20 km (12 mi) from Marina Bay (Singapore's Downtown Core), on a 13-square-kilometre (5.0 sq mi) site. The airport is operated by Changi Airport Group and it is the home base of Singapore Airlines, Singapore Airlines Cargo, SilkAir, Scoot, Jetstar Asia Airways and BOC Aviation. In 2018, Changi served 65,628,000 passengers, making it the 16th busiest airport in the world. Overview As of 1 March 2019, Changi Airport serves more than 100 airlines flying to 400 cities in around 100 countries and territories worldwide. Every week, about 7,400 flights land or depart from Changi, or, about once every 80 seconds. For the 2018 full-year figures published by the airport, the airport handled 65,600,000 passengers (a 5.5% increase over the previous year), the most in its 37-year history. The airport has won over 594 awards since its opening, including 30 "Best Airport" awards in 2018 alone. Changi Airport's efforts to mitigate the effects of ageing infrastructure include continual physical upgrades to its existing terminals and building new facilities to maintain its high standards in airport service quality. Passenger terminals Changi Airport has five main passenger terminals arranged in an elongated inverted 'U' shape with Jewel in the centre of the ‘U’ shape. Currently, the airport has a designed total annual handling capacity of 85 million passengers. * Terminal 1, opened on 1 July 1981, is located at the northern end. This terminal was renovated in 2019. * Terminal 2, opened on 22 November 1990, is located at the eastern end. * Terminal 3, opened on 9 January 2008, is located at the western end. * Terminal 4, opened on 31 October 2017, is located on the southern side, at the site of the former budget terminal. There is also a privately run luxury terminal called the JetQuay CIP Terminal. It is open to all passengers travelling in all classes on all airlines with an access fee. Former Budget Terminal The short-lived Budget Terminal was opened on 26 March 2006 and closed on 25 September 2012 to make way for a larger Terminal 4, which opened on 31 October 2017. Future terminals and projects Terminal 5 is set to be ready in the mid 2030s. It is expected to handle 50 million passenger movements per annum. Accidents and Incidents Singapore Airlines flight 117 - An Airbus A310 was hijacked but managed to land safely in Changi International Airport. Qantas flight 32 - An Airbus A380-800 suffered an uncontained engine failure and made an emergency landing Singapore Airlines flight 368 - A Boeing 777-300ER suffered an engine problem while flying Category:Singapore Airports Category:Airports